User blog:Kate4TDWT/Weekly Contest 3!!!
Hosting? This week Kate was chosen to host the contest. Guess what? I'M KATE! YAY FOR ME! Overview Ok, this is a little ''more complicated than the last two. And because of that I'm going to keep it organized. But I need somthing from YOU! I need to you PAY ATTENTION! You need to read ALL of this! EVERY SINGLE LETTER! And if you have a question, READ IT AGAIN! Because it will probably be answered in here. But if you can't find the answer just leave a comment asking your question So, How Do I Enter? Just leave a comment! Yea, simple as that! Just say, "Yea, I want to enter!" Simple enought for yea? So, what are you waiting for? SIGN UP! Okay, Stop Rambing and Cut To The Chase: What Do I Have To Do? Okay, this is where it gets complecated. '''I want you to write a story'. It doesn't sound complecated, but it gets...complecated. So, once you sign up, I will asign you a genre. I will also give you a heading on THIS BLOG! So you're posting your stories on THIS BLOG! UNDERSTAND?...Good. Genres and Who Get's What *'Angest/Drama'- This one is dramatic. I want to CRY when I read this! Maybe a death or somthing. I dunno...something sad and mushy.-'EBGR has Angest/Drama' *'Romance- '''You know what romance is, right? *'Humor- Make me laugh. *'Songfic- '''I think you know what a songfic it. If you DON'T it's a story baised on a song. It can be about ANYTHING, but as long as it realates to a song. You might want to put the lyrics in to set the mood or whatever.-'GwenFan has Songfic *'Sci-Fi'- Have you ever seen Star Trek? Well, it's like that. *'Crack Paring- '''I'm going to pair SOMEONE with this genre...I promise. Anyway, write a story about the WEIRDEST. COUPLE. EVER. Maybe, how they got together, or whatever....a couple that is SO UNLIKEY TO GET TOGETHER it makes GeoffxTyler look like Gwuncan.-'TDISeriesFan has Crack Parings''' Okay, Post Your Story Under Your Name...HOP TO IT! TDISeriesFan's Story: Crack Pairing - Kobe and Samara There we were, sitting at the border of the bridge. “''You look beautiful”'', he told me. He leant to me, and I pushed him off. He gave me a confused look “''Didn’t you like me?”'' he said “''I thought we had something''”. He stood up, and started walking away. “''Stop''” I told him. “''We do have something. We are friends''”. He looked at me even more confused. Disappointed, as I chuckled. I was sad. Really sad. He came back and put his hand over my shoulder. I saw the sky. The sky was almost black. Suddenly it started raining. “''But I still love you''.” He told me “''Just the way you are. You are beautiful, and always will be''”. I gasped and turned around. As soon as I did, he kissed me. I closed my eyes, and enjoyed that beautiful kiss under the rain. And is nowadays that Kobe and I, Samara, are a couple. (okay, I bothered you with the drama thing and it's not dramatic xD) EBGR's Story-Heart Breaker. Maxwell/Ryan/Emily. It was then I saw her, the girl of my dreams. Emily. Em had been the love of my life, ever since I met her when I was 15 years old. Today, was the day I was going to ask her to marry me. There she was, standing with her back facing me. I tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around with a confused grin on her face. I pulled out from behind me a bunch of roses to give to her. She accepted them. I kissed her lightly, and then got down on one knee to propose to her. I told her how much I loved her and how much she drives me crazy. As I put the ring on her finger, she looked down unhappily much to my surprise. A small tear ran down her face as she looked up. “There’s someone else, I’m in love with someone else!” She said quietly as another tear ran down her face, followed by another and another. I looked her in the eye. Who? I asked. His name is Ryan, Ryan your cousin. She answered. I looked up at her with a surprised look on my face, turned my back on her and stormed off. I can’t believe it. My best friend-turned girlfriend-turned former soon to be wife, had just said she didn’t love me through her lying lips. I got in my car and drove home to see Ryan. Once I got there, I stormed inside pushed Ryan, and punched him in the face. How could you! I yelled. You’re my cousin! Ryan looked confused. I don’t know what you’re talking about Maxwell. He said to me and laughed evilly. I hate that evil grin I thought to myself. You know exactly what I’m talking about! I replied. Ryan walked towards me. Oh! Is this about your girlfriend Emily? He turned his head to the side for a second then looked back at me. Or, you mean ''my ''girlfriend. He said. I punched him in the face, knocking him out leaving him all alone in the lounge. I walked upstairs to my room, grabbed the framed picture of me and Emily and smashed it on the ground. I then deleted all of the pictures of me and she off my phone, I even destroyed the photo sitting by my bed of us kissing in the kissing booth. I then walked back downstairs, left Ryan, got in my car, and drove off. To be continued. If you want to read the full version. See my blog. GwenFan's Story Category:Blog posts